Georgia Nicolson
Georgia Nicolson is the Main charachter in all 10 books by Louise Rennison. Louise wrote the books from Georgia's Point of view as if Georgia was writing a diary.Georgia is part of the ace gang, the original Ace gang consisted of Georgia, Jas,Ellen and Rosie but the curent ace gang consists or Georgia, Jas, Rosie,Ellen, Mabs, Jools, Honor and soph. There are three Honorary bloke members, Dave The Laugh, Tom (aka Hunky) and Sven. Georgia has a cat called angus who is known for his love romps with Naomi the cat that belongs to mr and mrs.across the road (you never get told there real names) and he then gets 8 children, only one of which is named and kept by Georgia and her family. This is his son gordon (which is often shortened to Gordy) who Georgia refers to as cross-eyed Gordy. In the ninth book Angus gets run over by a car because he thaught they were mice or rats and he got hit. He very nearly Died but he came through, Georgia was comforted by Dave the laugh who went with her to the vets and then when Angus was better he braught round some cat treats for him which Libby, Who is Georgia's little sister, Promtly ate. The books are baised around Georgia's journey on the way to womanhood and the lesson she learns about love, kissing and friendship. She has quite a few love interests in the books, but in the tenth books she has to make a decision.The first relationship that is mentioned in the books is one with peter dyer ( who georgia now calls whelk boy), this relationship did not last long and Georgia got Jas to end it. Jas ended it by saying that Georgia Was a lesbian, which she was not. The second relationship you learn about is with mark from down the road,(who georgia now calls mark big gob). This relationship didnt last long either,as he dumps Georgia because Ella lets him do stuff to her. Then she goes out with Robbie, she was really happy about this but he soon dumps her because she is to young.She then goes out with Dave The Laugh to make robbie Jealous, but she brakes up with him. She feels truly horrible untill she learns that Dave is dating Ellen.She then goes out with Robbie again when he admits that he couldnt stop thinking about her, they stay together untill Robbie takes a job in Whakatane, New Zeland and he breaks georgia's heart.Georgia then doesnt have a boyfriend for a while untill she meets Masimo(aka the luuurve god/ The italion stalion/ italian Cakey), she spends a while trying to make him see how amazing she is and he eventually sees it. they go out for a while untill Georgia dances with Dave the Laugh at the gig whilst masimo is singing, They go outside (masimo and dave) and very nearly fight it out until Georgia steps in and shouts "STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS" Dave fell about laughing while masimo looks sad and walks away after Dave has gone.But he then sent her a note saying he still liked her and he would see her at the next gig.In the end georgia decides to be Dave the Laugh's Girlfriend and then the last book ends there after Dave says yes. Georgia has a family who she often refers to as nuts